


Summer Eyes

by BlackRoses_77



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses_77/pseuds/BlackRoses_77
Summary: A short drabble I wrote for my QPP and best friend!A cute short about Saturday morning cuddles :) Enjoy!





	Summer Eyes

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun shone through the partially opened curtains, rousing Craig from his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them to get some of the sleep out of his eyes. He turned to his other side, smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Tweek, who was staring at the wall and humming quietly to himself.

He jumped a little when he felt Craig’s arms around him, but looked back at him with a small smirk, “So, all it takes is some sun to raise the dead?” he joked, turning to face him. Craig smiled, “Well, you kept me up all night!” he argued.

Tweek hummed a little, “Well SOMEONE has to listen to my theories! Who else will seriously believe me about aliens except you?” he asked. Craig shrugged, chuckling, “that’s fair…” he said, pulling Tweek closer.

Craig wasn’t exactly a morning person, but he believed mornings were the best times. The sun shined in just the right way to hit Tweek’s cheeks, highlighting the freckles that were scattered along. The light made the green in his eyes light up, making him look even more beautiful than ever. It was a whole different universe in those eyes, and Craig could stare at them all day.

Craig gently pressed a kiss to Tweek’s lips, smiling into the exchange. Tweek’s lips weren’t soft and perfect – they were dry and chapped, but Craig didn’t know if he’d have him any other way. He slid his hands along his shoulders, along the other freckles that he had grown familiar with. Tweek often thought he was joking when he’d point out a new one amongst them, but he always paid attention. To him, they were the stars in the sky and he had to pay attention. He’d sometimes find small constellations within them, but he’d never tell Tweek that out loud.

Tweek pulled back from the kiss a moment later, smiling up to him, “Whatcha thinking about?” he asked, sliding his hands along Craig’s bare chest. Craig smiled softly, sliding his fingers gently through Tweek’s unruly blonde locks, “you…” he answered, kissing his nose. “How absolutely gorgeous and wonderful you are…”

Tweek immediately flushed, the red flooding to from his face to the tips of his ears, burying his glowing face into Craig’s chest, “Craaaaaaig! It is way too early to be so gay!” he muttered into his skin. Craig laughed, playing with Tweek’s hair gently, “It is never too early to be gay!” he argued.

A moment later, he looked down at the blonde, “What about you? You’ve been awake longer than me… what are you thinking about?” he asked, tilting his head.

Tweek looked up, “Obviously the fact that Bush did 9/11.” He said, dead serious.

Craig laughed, shaking his head, “Do you ever think about anything other than conspiracy theories, Tweek?”

“Look, there’s waaaay too much evidence against the man!”

“Leave George Bush alone!” Craig teased.

Tweek laughed, shaking his head and setting it back against his chest. “No… I think about you a lot, too! Not just conspiracies…”

Craig ran his hand down Tweek’s spine, a small shiver running through the blonde. “You think about me a lot?” Craig asked, looking down at him.

Tweek nodded, running his fingers along Craig’s arm. “Yeah… about how you’re stupid gorgeous and it’s totally unfair. Like, you have that perfect skin tone, and your eyes are so… pretty. You’re strong and your hair is always so soft and that cute little mole you have – i-is it alright to call it cute? I don’t know. You’re just…” he looked up, “you’re so perfect and sometimes, I don’t think I deserve you…” he smiled brightly, “but you chose me as much as I chose you, so you must have a good reason…”

It was Craig’s turned to feel the heat rush to his cheeks, grinning, “of course I have a good reason… who else is gonna tell me the most outlandish theories and make them believable? Or tell me how much I’ve helped them with anxiety…” he said, taking his hand to place a small kiss on his knuckles, “or tell me that I’m the best boyfriend in the world… tell me that they love me every day…”

Tweek smiled brightly, “I do… I love you more than anything, Craig…” he said softly, leaning up to kiss him, feeling the contrast of Craig’s soft lips against his. He loved him with all his heart, and he could feel that Craig felt the same.

A moment later Craig pulled back, smiling. “Let’s get up and eat? I’m starving…” he said.

Tweek nodded, “I’ll cook so it isn’t burnt this time~” he teased and laughed, sitting up.

Craig smiled, staring up at his imperfectly perfect boyfriend and trying to figure out just how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually don't write tooth rotting fluff buuuuut I was feeling I needed a break from my other story! So here you go!


End file.
